


The Fall of Atlantis, or, Of Dragons and London

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen, Good Omens (TV), Neverwhere - All Media Types, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Ignore the occasional geographical fail from an American who's never been to London., Spoilers, This is like season 4!Castiel in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: How one angel tried to lead a second rebellion of fallen angels and became imprisoned, and how another angel became a dragon.A side-quel(?) to the Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica book The First Dragon, and a prequel to Neverwhere, with references to Supernatural and TV-verse Good Omens.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica Prompt Meme, Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs





	The Fall of Atlantis, or, Of Dragons and London

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [COTIG_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [COTIG_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [COTIG_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [COTIG_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> SPOILERS! DON'T READ THIS PROMPT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR NEVERWHERE and THE CHRONICLES OF THE IMAGINARIUM GEOGRAPHICA: THE FIRST DRAGON!
> 
> In Neverwhere, when the angel who goes by Islington was asked what happened when he couldn't protect Atlantis during the city's sinking, he replied, "Stuff happened."
> 
> In The First Dragon, the seventh book of the Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica series, it turns out that the dragon Samaranth was actually an angel (whose real name was only known to Charles Williams). Later in the book, it was an angel called Salathiel who led a band of fallen angels to cause the fall of Atlantis, and Samaranth led some of the friends of the Archipelago to try to stop Salathiel.
> 
> Your challenge is to combine these two situations into one story: Expand on these ideas where a) Samaranth is actually Castiel from Supernatural, and b) Salathiel is eventually captured and imprisoned in and later renamed for an area of London Below called Islington. Flashbacks to prior associations between these two angels are more than welcome.
> 
> Please use this character tag to make it canon on here:  
> Salathiel (Imaginarium Geographica)

The flood waters had receded. A great red dragon found the fallen angel a few miles from a great river.

"I knew you'd come for me, dragon," said the fallen angel.

"You were supposed to help me, brother," said the dragon. "Salathiel, you were supposed to help protect the City of Jade, not expedite the city's fall."

"And you were supposed to be a Namer, Samaranth, not a protector. Why did you even choose to protect the city? When there were others in the Host of other ranks who were supposed to hold the position?"

Samaranth said, "I... I'd been thinking about Aziraphale losing the flaming sword in Eden. Could diverging from Mother's set paths for the good of humanity be wrong?"

"Am I the wrong angel to ask? Possibly. I'm just a Watcher who wanted to take care of my own. Same as you."

"Be that as it may, I'm still a Namer, as you so kindly remind me. And I do still know how to Bind."

"What..."

Samaranth cut off the other angel.

_Salathiel, Fallen Watcher_

_By right and rule_

_For need of might_

_I thus bind thee_

_I thus bind thee_

_By blood bound_

_By honor given_

_I thus bind thee_

_I thus bind thee_

_For strength of speed and heaven's power_

_By Mother's claim in this dark hour_

_I thus bind thee_

_I thus bind thee._

"You are thus Bound, Salathiel, Fallen Watcher. I now Name you Islington, and as punishment for your involvement in the fall of the City of Jade, I command you to look after the Lost who will inhabit the city-below-the-city of London as it spreads this way in the centuries to come," Samaranth finished. "You shall remain in the prison I build for you until you repent for your great sin and you are fit to be Released by the House of Arch."

Samaranth built a hall large enough to contain Islington and set it in its own angelic dimension. The only way for the angel to leave would be the great black door, which was locked with a matching black key given to a newly-founded order of friars set to live in the city-below-the-city.

Should any inhabitants of the city need to seek the advice of the angel bound to protect them, they could use a single trip through the Angelus portal, or they could take a token with a hint of angelic grace to give them safe passage through a great labyrinth.

As the hall was built around Islington, he swore revenge. He'd bide his time until he could find the right heir to the House of Arch to open the door for him, and then he'd return to heaven.

When he did return, the first angel he'd find to destroy, even before finding the Archangel Gabriel, would be Castiel, who thought to call himself Samaranth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas of where I want this to go, but I'm kinda putting it on hold until I can figure out how to incorporate said ideas (mostly of how to work in the Supernatural and Good Omens references better).


End file.
